Land mobile radio (LMR) typically uses low capacity data links in machine to machine (M2M) communications. For example, a machine to machine solution may use a low capacity data link to transport data between a server and a remote modem device. The remote modem device may be connected to one or more sensors and/or one or more actuators. The server, low capacity data link, and remote modem device may be part of an enterprise scale machine to machine system, such as energy, transit, or public works, where integrity and timely delivery of data are paramount.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and useful machine to machine system using dictionaries for lossless communication. More specifically, there is a need for a new and useful server and related operation that communicates with a remote modem device in the machine to machine wireless communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.